W E
by tsaforite
Summary: {S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI} Dia benci kopi, tetapi memilih menjadi barista. Dia membenci keramaian, tetapi dia memilih membuka cafè di daerah yang ramai. Dia membenci diriku, tetapi aku memilih untuk mencintaimu. Sesederhana itu ... atau tidak.


Aku membuka pintu cafè dan menuju tempat biasa. Menarik salah satu kursi di bar yang mempelihatkan punggungnya. Membuatku tersenyum jika mengingat pekerjaan yang dipilihnya benar-benar jauh dari citranya selama ini.

Dia terlalu serius dalam segala hal dan dengan otaknya yang cemerlang, semua orang mengharapkan dia bekerja di perusahaan multinasional dengan gaji dollar. Tapi kenyataanya, dia memilih berkutat di tempat berbau kopi—yang merupakan minuman yang dibencinya—dan hal-hal yang dia benci dia lakukan di tempat ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku pesan _ice moccacino without whipcream_ ya," ucapku saat dia telah selesai membuat segelas _cappuccino_ dan menyerahkannya kepada pelayan untuk diantarkan ke meja yang memesannya.

"Dan ini adalah kopimu ke dua puluh tiga dalam minggu ini."

"Benarkah?" tawaku yang sebenarnya aku tahu maksud tersembunyi dari ucapannya itu. Tubuhku lemah terhadap kafein, tapi aku menyukai kopi. "Aku tersanjung kau menghitung gelas kopi yang kuminum minggu ini."

Dia hanya menghela napas dan aku lagi-lagi hanya melihat punggungnya, sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan mengeluarkan buku sketsa. Aku akan menggambar _doodle_ untuk komik yang sedang kukerjakan.

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang berakhir dengan pekerjaan yang tidak terduga. Karena nyatanya aku sama saja, aku memilih menjadi komikus daripada bekerja sebagai seorang pegawai di kantor dengan gaji yang jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari yang kudapatkan sekarang. Tetapi tidak mengapa, selama aku bahagia maka kurasa uang bukanlah parameter terpenting dalam hidupku.

Aku terlonjak saat sebuah gelas tinggi berisi cairan hijau diletakkan di depanku. Aku menatap Sasuke, "Aku tidak memesan ini."

Dia sama seperti biasanya, masih tidak berekspresi dan kembali berkutat dengan mesin-mesin pembuat kopi yang dibencinya. Dan lagi-lagi aku tersenyum, karena aku sadar dia memperhatikan kesehatanku.

" _Aku malas menerima telepon dari rumah sakit karena dirimu."_

Mengingatnya membuatku tertawa, lalu aku menghela napas panjang. Meminum _smoothie_ yang dibuat oleh Sasuke dan menebak ada brokoli, melon dan beberapa hal lainnya yang tidak ingin aku tebak karena malas. Selama rasanya enak, aku tidak masalah.

Aku kembali menatap punggung itu dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

Kenapa aku keras kepala seperti ini?

Padahal aku tahu, berusaha seperti apapun dia tidak akan mencintaiku _lagi_.

Dia sudah membenciku bahkan saat semuanya belum dimulai.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WE**

 **Naruto (c)** **Masashi Kishimoto**. Standar warning. **AU**. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. **Untuk '** **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri** **VI' 2016.** _ **Prompt**_ **nomor #27.**

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura **.**

 **Genre:** Drama/Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** T (Teen)

 **WE (c)** **tsaforite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[SUMMARY]**

 **{** **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri** **VI}** _Dia benci kopi, tetapi memilih menjadi barista. Dia membenci keramaian, tetapi dia memilih membuka cafè di daerah yang ramai. Dia membenci diriku, tetapi aku memilih untuk mencintaimu. Sesederhana itu ... atau tidak._

* * *

"Haruno- _san_ , apa kisah cintanya sudah mulai mengalami perkembangan?" pertanyaan Kakashi yang merupakan editorku saat melihat naskah yang aku serahkan membuatku tersenyum samar.

Tidak. Hubungan ini tidak akan pernah berjalan karena pada kenyataanya, aku tahu dia tidak akan tertarik _lagi_ kepadaku. Meskipun aku berusaha sekeras apapun, karena setiap aku mencoba selalu berakhir dia semakin membenciku.

"Mari anggap saja seperti itu, Hatake- _san_."

Pembohong.

Aku lebih dari tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada hubungan kami berdua. Tetapi sebenarnya, dari awal salahku sendiri membuat komik percintaan berdasarkan hubungan kami berdua. Aku tidak yakin akhir apa yang akan menanti kami berdua, karena aku menuliskannya berdasarkan interaksi kami berdua selama ini.

Tentu saja Sasuke tidak pernah tahu tentang hal ini—bahkan dia sendiri mengaku jika dia benci komikus dan secara tidak langsung dia juga membenci pekerjaanku—dan aku juga tidak berniat memberitahukannya juga.

Judul komik yang berdasarkan kisah kami ini adalah ' _You Call It Romance_ ' meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Menurutku hanya rasa sakit saja di setiap lembar komik yang aku buat, menggambarkan perasaanku kepada Sasuke.

Dan juga, ' _You Call It Romance_ ' sebenarnya adalah nama _caf_ _è_ Sasuke. Nama yang dulu pernah aku celetukkan saat kuliah akan aku gunakan jika aku punya uang untuk membuka sebuah cafè kecil dengan tema _vintage_.

Aku berhenti di depan _caf_ _è_ Sasuke dan memandangi papan namanya. Dadaku terasa sesak dan merasa ada kabut di mataku setiap aku membaca ulang papan nama _caf_ _è_ ini.

Kenapa Sasuke ... bukannya _seharusnya_ kamu tidak mengingatnya?

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada paket," suara ketukan di pintu apartemenku membuatku menggerakkan tubuhku dengan malas. Seminggu belakangan aku tidak pergi ke _caf_ _è_ Sasuke karena _deadline_ komik yang mencekikku.

Saat aku membuka pintu apartemenku, aku merasa jatungku sempat berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat dan aku hampir lupa bernafas.

"Kau kacau," ucapnya datar dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam apartemenku padahal aku belum mempersilahkannya masuk.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang sembari bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke tahu aku di sini? Kenapa dia mendatangiku? Dan kenapa dia membawa kantong plastik besar yang ada daun bawang yang terlihat menjadi salah satu komoditas di dalamnya?

"Sasuke- _san_ , kenapa kemari?"

"Sasuke- _san_?" alisnya terangkat sebelah dan membuatku mengusap tengkukku salah tingkah. Sepertinya aku masih terpengaruh dari komik yang baru aku selesaikan. "Aku hanya mau tahu kau masih hidup atau tidak."

"Ahahaha ... begitu ya?"

Bodoh. Aku memangnya berharap apa? Dia mungkin hanya khawatir kehilangan salah satu pelanggannya yang potensial sehingga datang untuk memastikan aku baik-baik saja ataupun tidak.

"Sasuke- _kun_...," aku merasa seperti pengulangan saat melihatnya menggulung lengan pakaiannya dan mempersiapkan peralatan memasak untuk memasak makanan. Untukku. "Kenapa tahu aku tinggal di sini?"

"Aku tanya Karin."

Oh, benar. Sasuke tidak mungkin mengingat alamatku dan Karin memang sering ke apartemenku karena kadangkala membantuku memasang _tone_ pada komik yang aku garap. Dia juga tahu apa yang terjadi padaku dan Sasuke sejak awal sampai sekarang.

"Rambutmu pernah panjang, Sakura?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sasuke itu membuatku terlempar kembali ke realita dan menyadari dinding dapurku memang ada fotoku yang masih berambut panjang. Saat aku menjadi anak baru di kampusku.

"Ya, saat menjadi anak baru di universitas."

"Hmm."

Selanjutnya hanya ada bunyi pisau yang beradu dengan _cutting board_. Lalu tidak lama kemudian aroma bahan-bahan yang ditumis membuatku langsung tahu apa yang dimasak oleh Sasuke. Membuat otakku merangkai seluruh fragmen masa lalu dan membuatku ingin menangis.

Kenapa, Sasuke? Dia tidak _mengingat_ sedikitpun tentangku, tetapi kenapa dia tahu makanan kesukaanku? Kenapa dia datang kepadaku meskipun dia seringkali bilang membenciku?

"..kura ... Sakura. Kau tidak apa-apa?" aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke sudah berada di depanku dan menatapku dengan khawatir. Ekspresi pertamanya setelah dua tahun aku selalu menemuinya setiap hari di _caf_ _è_ dan makin membuatku menangis.

Aku memang lemah. Aku selalu bilang jika aku tidak masalah menunggu Sasuke selama apapun karena aku mencintainya tanpa syarat. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintainya dan aku juga merasa punya batas limit untuk menunggunya.

Aku tidak paham apa yang ada dipikirannya, apa dia mencintaiku juga atau dia membenciku?

Lalu rasa hangat menyelimuti tubuhku dan wangi _mint_ dari tubuh Sasuke nyatanya tidak bisa menghentikan tangisku.

Aku membenci Sasuke. Dia _melupakanku_ diantara semua hal yang bisa _dilupakan_. Namun aku mencintai Sasuke meskipun aku tahu dia _memilih_ untuk _melupakanku_ diantara semua hal di dunianya.

"Sasuke ... kau bodoh," gumamku lirih di dalam pelukannya sebelum mataku terasa lebih berat dan semuanya menggelap.

 **.**

 **.**

Langit-langit berwarna putih, bukan berwarna biru malam dengan stiker bintang _glow in the dark_ yang menyambutku. Lalu aku menyadari ada bau obat di sekitarku dan saat melihat tanganku, ada jarum yang terhubung dengan cairan infus.

Aku berada di rumah sakit.

"Sakura ... kau sudah sadar?" Karin yang pertama kali menyadari aku telah sadar dan Ino langsung menyentil dahiku, membuatku meringis dengan sikap sahabatku itu.

"Bodoh! Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya kami saat mendapatkan telepon dari Sasuke jika kau pingsan?!" omel Ino yang membuatku tersenyum.

Setidaknya masih ada yang tidak berubah meskipun Sasuke sudah berubah banyak. Aku masih tetap lemah terhadap kafein dan jika kebanyakan meminumnya aku bisa masuk ke rumah sakit. Akan ada Ino yang datang ke ruanganku dengan histeris lalu melakukan _abuse_ kepadaku meskipun aku nyata-nyata sedang dirawat karena itulah caranya memperlihatkan rasa khawatirnya kepadaku.

"Uchiha- _san_ sedang mengurus administrasimu," perkataan Karin itu membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Ino yang akhirnya selesai memberikan ceramah kepadaku.

Aku membuka mulutku, tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Pada akhirnya aku memilih diam dan Ino menghela napas panjang. Mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut setelah menyentil dahiku dan sempat menjitak kepalaku.

"Menyerah atau bertahan, Sakura?"

"Sejujurnya ... aku tidak tahu, Ino."

Setelah itu aku tidak mau berbicara dan memilih untuk memejamkan mataku. Berharap aku bisa tertidur dan mencoba menyingkirkan kabut yang ada di kepalaku dan mengetahui pilihan terbaik apa yang bisa aku lakukan.

Namun aku mendengar pintu dibuka dan suara langkah yang mendekatiku. Lalu kursi yang ditarik membuatku tahu ada seseorang yang ada di sana. Aku ingin membuka mataku kalau tidak mendengar suara itu.

"Kau ... sebenarnya siapa?"

Sasuke, kenapa aku bertanya hal aneh kepadaku?

"Aku yakin aku tidak mengenalmu dan aku tidak suka kehadiranmu di sekitarku," ada jeda dan kudengar dia menghela napas panjang. "Tapi di saat bersamaan, kenapa hadirmu terasa familiar? Kenapa aku tahu apapun yang dirimu sukai, apa yang akan terjadi jika dirimu terlalu banyak minum kopi dan aku tahu letak benda-benda di dapurmu padahal aku baru ke sana hari ini?"

Sasuke, jawabannya sudah jelas. Karena kita _memang_ pernah mengenal di masa lalu.

"Kenapa kau tetap mencintaiku meskipun aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu dengan baik, Sakura?"

Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke. Aku juga ingin mencari tahu jawaban itu, tapi setiap kali aku berusaha pergi, aku tetap berakhir kembali kepadamu. Kembali dengan memesan segelas _ice moccaccino without whipcream_ dan memandangi punggungmu yang menyiapkan pesananku dengan senyuman.

Meskipun aku tahu dirimu melupakan semua _tentangku_.

"Sakura ... aku tidak paham. Aku mencoba untuk mencari tahu, hanya untuk berakhir dengan sakit kepala dan rasa sesak. Kita ... sebenarnya apa?"

Kita pernah bersama, Sasuke. _Dulu sekali_ , saat kejadian itu belum menimpamu.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk membuka mataku lagi. Tapi yang bisa aku pastikan adalah, aku tidak mungkin tertidur malam ini karena mendengar Sasuke berbicara kepadaku.

Meskipun hanya satu arah, tapi ini adalah kemajuan yang paling signifikan dalam dua tahun diriku mendekatimu _lagi_.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari kemudian, aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Sebenarnya editorku bilang tidak apa-apa aku mengambil cuti selama dua bulan untuk memulihkan diri karena dia memegang beberapa _chapter_ yang belum dipublikasikan, berarti aku bisa beristirahat sejenak dari membuat komik.

Tapi aku tidak mau berhenti. Aku ingin tetap menggambar dan aku sudah memutuskan, sampai akhir musim semi, aku tidak akan keluar dari apartemenku kecuali untuk membuang sampah dan membeli bahan makanan.

Aku tidak akan mengunjungi Sasuke lagi untuk beberapa saat, untuk melihat bagaimana hidupku jika aku tidak melihatnya selama beberapa saat. Untuk mengetahui apakah aku siap untuk melepaskannya dan berpikir untuk memulai semuanya dari awal lagi.

Namun rencanaku dihancurkan oleh kehadiran Sasuke di hari kelima aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku bahkan tidak membukakan pintu untuknya, tapi dia bisa masuk ke apartemenku dan langsung menuju dapur.

Aku bahkan tidak memberitahukannya kode keamanan pintu apartemenku ataupun memberikannya kunci berbentuk kartu untuk membuka pintu apartemenku.

"Sasuke- _san_ , kenapa kemari?"

"Memastikan dirimu hidup."

"Dan kau sudah melihatku. Bisa pergi sekarang?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Hanya ada suara pisau yang beradu dengan _cutting board_ yang membuatku termenung cukup lama.

Jika seandainya hari itu ... hari itu kami tidak bertengkar pagi harinya dan aku tidak telat untuk datang ke tempat kami bertemu sore harinya—di mana kami sudah sepakat untuk berada di sana jauh sebelum pertengkaran kami—apakah akan ada yang berubah? Apakah aku akan menemukannya setiap hari memasak untukku dan aku sibuk menggambar? Apakah aku akan dimarahi olehnya karena aku terlalu ceroboh, seringkali melupakan jadwal makanku dan selalu minum kopi dalam keadaan perut kosong?

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Sasuke- _san_ ," aku mengatupkan tanganku dan mengambil sumpitku.

"Biasanya kau memanggilku Sasuke- _kun_ ," perkataanya itu membuatku tidak jadi menyuapkan nasi ke mulutku. Sasuke menatapku dan sebenarnya aku berharap dia menatapku dengan tanpa ekspresi.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Dia menatapku sembari tersenyum dan sebelah tangannya tertumpu di meja untuk menahan kepalanya. Membuatku salah tingkah dan wajahku terasa panas. Kenapa Sasuke harus melakukan hal ini kepadaku?

"Kenapa tidak makan? Tidak sesuai dengan seleramu?"

"Bu-bukan," aku bahkan mengutuk diriku yang bisa terbata-bata hanya karena sikap Sasuke seperti itu. maksudku ... dia mungkin seperti itu hanya karena ingin tahu ada hubungan apa kami di masa lalu.

Kadang aku ingin mempertanyakan semesta, kenapa dia tidak membiarkankanku untuk menjauh dari kehidupannya. Dia nyata melupakanku, tapi mencariku jika aku tidak muncul dihadapannya.

Serta nyatanya, ada perasaan lega saat dia mencariku. Seolah aku memang punya arti di dalam hidupnya, meskipun aku meragu di bagian mana aku dianggap berarti.

Jadi Sasuke ... apa aku boleh berharap jika kisah kita _benar-benar_ dimulai sekarang? Meskipun dirimu melupakan segalanya, tapi aku mengingat segalanya dan kita bisa mengulangnya dari awal lagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **E N D**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ramblingan author:_

 _Saya hanya ingin menuliskan fragmen cerita yang berkeliaran di kepala saya sejak lama._

 _Bagaimana jika orang yang saya cintai memilih melupakan saya diantara banyak hal yang ada di dunianya? Bagaimana jika saya tetap tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya meskipun dia berbalik membenci apapun yang saya lakukan untuknya?_

 _Saya tidak yakin apakah fanfic ini cukup layak masuk di prompt yang dipergunakan. Tapi yasudahlah, setidaknya saya mencoba berpartisipasi. Terima kasih karena mau membaca fanfic ini._

 _Friday, 01/07/2016._


End file.
